percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Twelve
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night The River Lissa Altanik "Xaro," I said. "We need a portal. Quickly." "Okay," he said without missing a beat. "Just need to know where you are and where you need to go." "We haven't left since you dropped us off," I said. "I'm right outside Maekar's place in Baton Rouge. And we need to get..." I paused when I realized I didn't know where we were going. "Millers River." Dawn jogged over to me and bailed me out. "In Massachusetts." After a few seconds, Xaro spoke again. "You're going to have to be a little more specific. Millers River is over fifty miles long." There was a crash behind us. Shards of window flew out of the mansion and a pale figure fell out with a thud. "We don't have enough time for specifics. Just take us anywhere on the river and we'll handle it from there." "Okay, it should be coming in right... about... now," Xaro finished as the portal opened. The vampire that fell out the window got up and started limping toward us, faintly glowing in Dawn's darkness. Wait. Vampires didn't glow, especially not in Dawn's power. They were creatures of darkness themselves. No... there was only one being in Maekar's home that could counter Dawn. That realization was only confirmed when he was close enough for me to see his face. "Max!" I called. I thought Myriah was getting him out of the building. "Through the window" was not exactly what we had in mind. He stumbled a bit in his limp. I ran over to catch him. Up close, more details were visible. His eyes were barely open, and he was bleeding profusely from his neck. "We're going to get out of here. You think you can get to the portal yourself or do you want us to help you?" Max grunted and narrowed his eyes, but then he started walking faster until he got to the portal. Dawn helped him through, then went in herself. I took one last look behind us, then followed. ---- I don't know what I expected from Millers River. Maybe clear blue water surrounded by lush green. Instead... well, I couldn't tell what it looked like since it was still nighttime. "Well, this is definitely a river," I said. "I'm assuming it's the right one. So do you have the specific location?" Dawn looked at me. "There's no time for that now. Looking for Trey will have to wait until we deal with this little issue." She gestured to Max, who was lying passed out on the ground. "Oh, gods, Max!" Without thinking, I got down on my knees and slipped my hands under his head. Magic flowed from my body into a spiral around my arms, pouring into Max's wounds. For about two seconds. A set of plant roots sprouted from the ground around me. They twisted and turned and knotted themselves around my entire body like a net. Dawn reacted instantly. She grabbed the roots in both hands and pulled them apart as hard as she could, to little avail. A shadowy figure flew at us from the darkness, hands outstretched for an attack. Dawn got up and placed herself between me and my attacker. "Back off," she snapped. "What are you?" the attacker asked suddenly. It was a woman's voice. "You used magic... nothing else could trigger the trap... but you don't look like fairies at all... and you have the dark aura of a vampire. Are you mixes, perhaps?" "Human." I decided not to bring the whole "half-blood" thing up. "I take it you're a fairy?" She hesitated, then nodded. "How is it humans can do magic?" I was about to just say "long story", but Dawn beat me to the punch with an even less useful answer. "We know someone." The fairy touched the base of the roots. They instantly removed themselves from us and retreated back to the ground. Then she looked at Max. "Your friend has lost a lot of blood. It looks like a vampire wound. Would that 'someone' you know be a vampire?" It was interesting, watching Dawn and the fairy going back and forth trying to get information while deciding what information to trust each other with. "Yeah," Dawn told him. "A vampire named Trey. Look, if Lissa can't use her magic here, then we need some other way to heal him, so just tell us where we can get out of your trap's range." She raised an eyebrow as she considered this. "Tell you what, I can use healing magic, and I know the trap's weak spots. That is, if you're willing to accept my help." I looked at Max's unconscious form again. "Yes. Anything." She picked Max up with little effort and started walking down the riverside. "Follow me. And never forget this moment, for you are about to witness the magic of Princess Alyssa Morganna Rain." 'Chapter Thirteen ' Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:The Legion of Thieves